User blog:Yountoryuu/Chapter 619 Prediction
Title: Escape Routine Cover: Morgan in jail reading the article of the Strawhats. P. 1: * Zoro: You need to go now king! Take these two and your guys and head out of here fast! * Neptune: Let's go, longnose and afro! * Usopp/Brook: Oi -waving hands- * Neptune: I thank you, Zori. * ?: Shahahahaha! * Zoro: What? P. 2 * Jones: I ate this energy steroid, now tell me... Are you frightened? * Zoro: Don't worry, only the stronger ones can intimidate a person. * Jones: Huh? * Zoro: You're weak, now fight me! Zoro and Jones clash, and the trident of Jones breaks. Zoro swims up to the surface and exhales, inhales and gets down. * Zoro: What?! P. 3: Zoro's arm is jammed in between the sharp teeth of Jones. He tosses him into a wall. * Zoro: Aargh! Damn it. He has become strong. * Jones: I knew you would recognize the power over you. The time of humans has ended! The time of the fishmen race has begun! This new era of Blackbeard will be embraced by fishmen and strangled, taking over the New World! We, the New Fishmen Pirates, will end the filth known as humans! * Zoro: Nitoryu; Shishi Son! Zoro speeds his way towards Jones and slashes his gills. * Jones: Gaaah! * Zoro: You're time has come to put yourself to the test! Remember this; you are up against the best! So get ready! Jones sinks to the bottom of the rising water and Zoro climbs up on a pillar. P. 4 * Hatchan: You really need to get out of this town nyu~! * Luffy: Stop this bickering, we're here to stay! * Shirahoshi: But Luffy-sama, you angered the one capable of destroying the island! Are you really planning on staying here? * Luffy: I told you, I'd protect you! I keep my promises! * Hatchan: Strawhat... * Chopper: Sanji is opening his eyes Luffy! * Sanji: Where's the princess? * Luffy: Cover his eyes Chopper! * Shirahoshi: Huh? -turns towards Sanji- * Chopper: Oh no~~! P. 5 * Sanji: Wait Chopper! I can't breath! * Luffy: Scaredycat, get inside his mouth again! * Megalo: Shashasha! * Shirahoshi: We're almost there, just hold him up. * Sanji: Why can't I make my own choice and die when I want! * Luffy: What's that? * Shirahoshi: Forest of the Sea... P. 6 * Den: So, this is the beatiful Demon Child Nico Robin? Absolutely gorgeous! * Robin: Fufufufu * Den: Oi, Franky, what is that? * Robin: Looks like... * Franky: I see some big-ass mermaid! * Den: Megalo? * Robin: Is that the Mermaid Princess? * Den: She is! * Franky: She's riding a shark with Luffy on it! * Robin: That's Chopper! And whose he taking care of? * Den: Someone with a curly eyebrow and... Hatchan! P. 7 * Sanji: Oi... Oi what's going on! * Luffy: You passed out again, we're at this coralfilled graveyard. * Hatchan: Why are you guys here with the Mermaid Princess? What's going on reindeer-san? * Chopper: Shirahoshi wants to see her mothers grave. * Luffy: Let's land, Megalo! P. 8 * Sanji: Chopper, will you get of my face already? * Chopper: It's the Sunny! And Franky! Robin~! * Sanji: Robin-chwan?! GET OFF OF ME CHOPPER! * Shirahoshi: Your friends are funny Luffy-sama. * Luffy: I know -big smile- Sanji pulls off Chopper and views the Forest of the Sea, seeing Robin and aiming his eye on her open jacket. P. 9 * Chopper: Heavy Point! Full view of Chopper. Chopper pinches down Sanji's nose and he wildly calms down. * Den: What's with that curly eyebrow? * Franky: He's a pervert, don't mind him. * Luffy: Robin! Franky! I'm glad you're all okay! P. 10 * Keimi: Nami-chin, we're almost there! * Nami: Alright, I'm glad we're so close by. * Keimi: I have to warn you though, the Forest of the Sea is not something you'd like to visit. * Nami: I'm not here for the graves, I'm here for Jinbe. * Franky: Luffy, who's following you guys? Shirahoshi looks in the distance, growing a shocked face. P. 11 * Sanji: I dink I'n ogey mow (I think I'm okay now) * Chopper: If it weren't for Spalsh and Splatter, you'd be dead by now. * Sanji: Where's the Princess? Where's Robin-chwan? * Luffy: Back up you guys! Vander Decken comes at the scene, carried by Wadatsumi. * Luffy: Franky, fill her up with cola! * Franky: Yosh! -gets a big bottle of cola and runs for Robin- * Robin: Oi -hands waving- * Franky: Filling up -the Sunny, that is- * Chopper: Need help Franky? * Franky: Start the engine and rotate the ship, aiming at the giant! P. 12 Sanji sees Shirahoshi and Robin, and he spreads wings. * Sanji: Is this heaven? Sanji gets pushed out of the way by Luffy, stopping his daydreaming. * Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Jet Rifle! * IX: So fast! Blegh! * Wadatsumi: I'll crush you and your ship, antboy! * Chopper: Fire Franky! * Franky: Yeah, here we go! The Gaon Cannon's upgrade, the Cola Mortar fires, and Wadatsumi is blasted back towards the ground, out of the area. On the downside, the Sunny is pushed back, aiming for Otohime's grave. P. 13 ?: No! * Franky: Chopper, watch out! We're gonna crash! * Chopper: Get off the ship! The Sunny is stopped, close to the statue of the gravestone. Shirahoshi and Megalo swim towards the grave. * ?: I'm glad I stopped this ship. Made from Adam Wood, this ship must be strong. * Shirahoshi: What? You're the Knight of the Sea! Jinbe-sama! P. 14 * Luffy: What? Jinbe? Oohf! Luffy is knocked to the ground by an incoming piece of stone. * IX: Now you're knocked unconsious, let's see how you'll protect my dearly beloved. Bihuhuhu! Bahohohohoho! * Robin: Stop right there! Quatro Fleures: Grab! Vander Decken IX is pinned to the hillside. Luffy gets up, rather dazed. * Luffy: How did he hit me from a mile away? * IX: I ate the Mato Mato no Mi, the curse of the Target. When I hit your hand, trying to block that punch, you were my target! Now see, how I will kill Shirahoshi! * Sanji: You will not! Sanji kicks Vander Decken IX flying in the open air, Robin lets loose. P. 15 * Franky: Oi, where did the octopus go? * Chopper: Hacchi is here with me! Franky runs to Chopper, as the two see the giant shadow of Wadatsumi coming over the Thousand Sunny. He stretches his arm, makes a fist and... * Jinbe: NO! -Jinbe blocks the fist, and breaks the giant's knuckle- P. 16 * IX: Feel this blade Shirahoshi! Feel my axe throwing a hole in your chest! * Sanji: What? No! The axe heads for the Sunny, aiming for Hatchan. * Chopper: Rumble! Arm Point! Full view of Chopper breaking the axe in Arm Point. P. 17 * IX: What?! Why didn't it go towards Shirahoshi?! * Luffy: You blocked me, remember? -smiles- * Sanji: I'll take it over from here, captain. Blue Walk! Luffy and Robin head for the grave of Queen Otohime. * Shirahoshi: Mother, to have not be able to see you in ten years. I have never even seen you're grave since you passing. I want to thank you for always loving me mother, even after a decade. I've made friends, protecting me mother, please be proud of me... * Sanji: Diable Jambé: Bien Cuit! BBQ Roast! * IX: So fast?! P. 18 * Jinbe: Get the ship out of here, it's not safe here! * Franky: Den! Climb onboard! We're heading for the town! * Den: Coral Hill it is! The Sunny does a Coup de Burst to Coral Hill with Franky, Den, Chopper and Hatchan on it. * Robin: What is this plate behind the grave? * Luffy: A plate of meat? Give me! * Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama, thank you for bringing me here! * Luffy: Don't act like it was a problem, teary-eyed! P. 19 * Jinbe: Luffy-kun? * Luffy: Wait a sec... Jinbe?! Long time no see! * Jinbe: You finally got my messages! I'm glad you made it here alive. Those New Fishman Pirates let a kraken loose in the depths, knowing you guys would be coming. * Luffy: You mean Surume? He's mine now -smiles- * Jinbe: I'm glad you're here Luffy-kun... * Robin: Can it be..? Shirahoshi and Jinbe look surprised. * Robin: A poneglyph?! Category:Blog posts